woodstockfandomcom-20200214-history
The Who
| Previous artist = Sly & The Family Stone | Previous time = 3.30 am | Next artist = Jefferson Airplane | Next time = 8.00 am }} The Who were scheduled as the second to last act (before Jefferson Airplane) to play on Saturday, August 16th. When they actually started playing it was already Sunday morning around 5:00. They played their exceptional Tommy album, a Rock Opera dealing with the struggle of a deaf, dumb and blind boy who later finds a cure and gains stardom with his messianic movement. The final of this perfomance took place during sunrise which occured at 6:05 amSunrisesunset.com. __TOC__ Musicians * Roger Daltrey - vocals * Pete Townshend - guitar, vocals * John Entwistle - bass, vocals * Keith Moon - drums Setlist # Heaven and Hell # I Can't Explain # It's a Boy # 1921 # Amazing Journey # Sparks # Eyesight to the Blind (The Hawker) # Christmas # Acid Queen # Pinball Wizard # The Abbie Hoffman Incident # Do You Think It's Alright? # Fiddle About # There's a Doctor # Go to the Mirror # Smash the Mirror # I'm Free # Tommy's Holiday Camp # We're Not Gonna Take It # See Me, Feel Me # Summertime Blues # Shakin' All Over # My Generation # Naked Eye Details The Who currently toured with their Rock Opera album Tommy which was released the same year. The Woodstock performance is not as long as others during this period but powerful and insane given the time The Who were performing. Songs not played from the album are: "Overture", "Cousine Kevin", "Underture", "Tommy, Can You Hear Me?", "Miracle Cure", "Sensation", "Sally Simpson", "Welcome". The setlist is a pretty standard example of their 1969 tour program, just a little shortened at times. For instance they didn't play "A Quick One While He's Away", "Magic Bus" or a longer medley around "My Generation" which sometimes reached a length of 15 minutes. Nevertheless the presentation of the chosen songs was impressive and the magic and spirit of the music grew as Tommy reached its grande final with "See Me, Feel Me". The dawn was coming up and the first daylight hit the stage. The Who closed with "My Generation", an old hit dating back to the year 1965, and "Naked Eye". There were only a few sleepless people in the audience left who finally witnessed the ritual guitar smashing of Pete Townshend pointing out that the gig has really come to an end. Miscellaneous The Abbie Hoffman Incident was an incident that happend during The Who's set right after the song "Pinball Wizard". Abbie Hoffman was able to get on stage and grab a microphone during Pete Townshend tuned his guitar. He said: "I think this is a pile of shit! While John Sinclair rots in prison...". Hoffman was protesting against the imprisonment of John Sinclair (leader of the White Panther Party and manager of the left-winged Hard-Rock band MC5) who had been convicted and sentenced to nine years of prison because of marijuana possession. Townshend, angry that someone took the stage, yelled: "Fuck off! Fuck off my fucking stage!", hit him with his guitar and sending him off stage again. Townshend then added: "I can dig it!"; And after the song "Do You Think It's Alright?": "The next fucking person that... on the stage gets fucking killed! cheers You can laugh!!" (this is hardly audible)Yahoo! Woodstock Project Mailing List. A 16 second sound bite of the incident can be heard on The Who compilation set entitled Thirty Years of Maximum R&B (Disc 2, Track 20, "Abbie Hoffman Incident"). Pete Townshend threw his smashed guitar off stage but according to The Kids Are Alright DVD liner notes the guitar was retrieved from the crowd by one of the roadies for the bandYahoo! Woodstock Project Mailing List. Like a few other artists performing at Woodstock, The Who already played two years earlier at the . Availability A soundbaord tape of the complete The Who performance is available. Official releases containing single songs include: Audio * Woodstock I * Woodstock - Three Days of Peace and Music * Best of Woodstock * The Kids Are Alright Video * Woodstock * Woodstock Diaries * The Kids Are Alright Images Image:The Who02.jpg|Roger Daltry Image:The Who03.jpg|Pete Townshend and drummer Keith Moon Image:The Who04.jpg|Roger Daltry; To the left is John Entwistle (bass) Image:The Who05.jpg|Roger Daltry and Pete Townshend Image:The Who06.jpg|Pete Townshend and Keith Moon Image:The Who07.jpg|Roger Daltry at dawn Image:The Who14.JPG|Black/White photo of The Who, the sun is already coming up Image:The Who08.jpg|Pete Townshend smashing his guitar Image:The Who09.JPG|The Who - some impressions Image:The Who10.JPG|The Who - some impressions Image:The Who11.JPG|The Who - some impressions Image:The Who12.JPG|The Who - some impressions Image:The Who13.JPG|The Who - some impressions Footnotes Category:Artists